Calixis Sector
The Calixis Sector is a sector of the Milky Way Galaxy that serves as the setting for the Warhammer 40,000: Dark Heresy role-playing game, which focuses on the actions of Imperial Inquisitors and their chosen Acolytes and Throne Agents. The Calixis Sector is an Imperial sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus on the northern edge of the known galaxy, near the Halo Stars and the Eye of Terror. To the trailing edge of the galaxy, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its immediate neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated Imperial frontiers of the Halo Stars where humans and xenos mix in the quest for power and profit in the infamous Koronus Expanse. Conquered by Lord Militant Angevin for the Imperium of Man almost two thousand years ago in the 39th Millennium during what became known as the Angevin Crusade, the Calixis Sector contains many heavily populated and important worlds, though it lies a great distance from the Imperium's core sectors. The sector's first Imperial Sector Governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. This territory represents a vulnerable fraction of the Imperium, far from the millions-strong armies and mighty battlefleets that protect its most ancient and important worlds and defend its war-torn frontiers. The fate of the sector is tainted with disturbing prophecies and haunted by an inexplicable evil. Within its ill-portended bounds there are countless threats to keep the Adepts of the Imperium stretched beyond capacity. It is up to a few extraordinary individuals to save the sector from being consumed by a dark future of corruption and suffering. ]] The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heartland and, like so much of the Imperium of Man, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this group of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late for the people of the Calixis Sector--and perhaps all of Mankind. The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach sub-sector, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the true ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of Imperial power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Imperial Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and Calixian corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens. History The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy near the Eye of Terror, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial Lord Militant Angevin almost two thousand Terran years ago in the 39th Millennium during the Angevin Crusade. Its first Sector Governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. Please note that the record of the events in the Calixis Sector's history outlined here is by no means complete or exhaustive and offers only a snapshot of the unfolding chronicle of the Calixis Sector, as it might be made known to the Acolytes of the Inquisition. Much of the true nature of events, as well as vital occurrences of dire import, remain hidden. A few of the major events in the Imperium of Man’s history have also been included to establish a wider context for a consideration of Calixian events. *'The Great Crusade (Late 30th - Early 31st Millennium)' - The Emperor of Mankind's Great Crusade seeks to reunite all of the human-settled colony worlds in the galaxy under the rule of the newborn Imperium of Man. *'The Horus Heresy (Early 31st Millennium)' - The Warmaster Horus, Primarch of the Sons of Horus Space Marine Legion, is corrupted by Chaos and his own ambition and rebels against his father, the Emperor. He successfully recruits half of the Space Marine Legions, large parts of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Army into the service of Chaos and unleashes a 7-year-long galactic civil war that kills billions. Horus is slain by the Emperor at the conclusion of the Battle of Terra. Mortally wounded himself in the confrontation, the Emperor is interred within the Golden Throne. The present Age of the Imperium begins. *'The Age of Apostasy (100-600.M36)' - The Imperium is consumed by civil war and apostasy from true faith in the Emperor after the High Lord Goge Vandire seizes control of both the Administratum and the Ecclesiarchy in an attempt to impose his own will upon the Imperium rather than serving the will of the Emperor. He is ultimately brought down by an invasion of Terra and the Ecclesiarchical Palace led by the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard and his own bodyguards, the Daughters of the Emperor, the predecessors of the Adepta Sororitas. The invasion is spurred on and guided by a militant religious reformer, the priest Sebastian Thor, and his Covenant of Light. *'The War of Assassins (228.M36)' *'The Reign of Blood Ends (378.M36)' - The Age of Apostasy's Reign of Blood finally ends in the death of Goge Vandire at the hands of the Daughters of the Emperor as Terra comes under invasion from Loyalist forces seeking to restore the rightful rule of the Emperor. *'The Haarlock Charter (395.M36) ' - The Haarlock Great Charter is granted by the new reforming Ecclesiarch, Sebastian Thor, to the Free Captain Mordercai Haarlock for his service against the Apostate fleets of the Ecclesiarchy's private army and navy, the Frateris Templar. *'The Great Voyage (723-736.M36)' - Solomon Haarlock’s fleet undertakes a perilous 13-year-long voyage and charts a volume of space beyond the Imperium’s borders he dubbed the “Calyx Expanse.” Haarlock discovers several formerly unknown xenos realms, substantial mineral resources, several stable Warp paths and scattered human-settled worlds of unknown provenance. He also notes several worlds that he deems to mark out the territory of an ancient and long-dead alien civilisation, aeons old, and names their former realm a “Chalice of Great and Ancient Wickedness”. He notes the area in the Imperial Cartographia Universalis as rich in “souls, plunder, wealth and things best left undisturbed”, and a region that could be added to the Imperium only with a “great effusion of blood.” *'The World of Sinophia Founded (133.M37') - The world of Sinophia is granted by the High Lords of Terra as the personal fiefdom of the Rogue Trader Teresa Sinos at the end of her voyages as a reward for her service to the Imperium. The planet is situated beyond the edge of the Scarus Sector and rapidly becomes a staging post for expeditions into the frontier of the Calyx Expanse and the Halo Stars beyond. *'The Age of Plunder (Various Dates.M37-M39)' - The stories brought back from the Calyx Expanse of wealth, xenos artefacts and resource-rich, life-sustaining worlds draw numerous Imperial Free Captains, Rogue Traders and Renegades to the region from across the already-settled Scarus and Ixaniad Sectors. Darker tales surface as well of inhuman empires, horrific xenos “Mind Eaters”, Chaos-worshiping savages who were once men, the dark perils of the limitless “Abyss of Ha’az’Roth” and of a baleful black star that presages disaster. But enough plunder flows into Imperial coffers to keep a steady stream of adventurers, rogues and Explorators entering the Expanse, many never to return. *'The Altid Crusade (290-299.M38) ' *'The Meratis Settlement (mid- M38)' - Isolationist voider families fleeing persecution in the dynastic wars of the Ixaniad Sector settle the Meratis Cluster in the stellar dead zone between the abyss and their former home. In time their numbers are swollen by human Renegades, outlaws and worse, forming the Meratech Clans. *'Ymgarl Moons Cleansed of Genestealers (038.M39)' - The Salamanders Chapter of Space Marines cleanses the moons of Ymgarl of the strain of Genestealers long found in that region of the galaxy. The purge is not successful and Ymgarl Genestealers will continue to plague the Imperium in the centuries to come. *'The Angevin Crusade Begins (322.M39)' - Praetor Golgenna Angevin, a powerful noble from the Terran Court, is raised to the rank of Lord Militant in the Imperial Guard and granted a writ from the High Lords of Terra to persecute an Imperial Crusade to liberate and dominate the area of space designated as the Calyx Expanse. His Crusade's forces are drawn principally from the Segmentum Solar and number over 17 million levied troops who are divided into 4 battle groups and a strategic reserve, re-enforced by elements of the Titan Legios Venator and Magna, as well as the Black Templars, Tigers Argent, Sons of Medusa and Charnel Guard Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes and a significant naval deployment drawn from the Battlefleets Solar and Obscurus. A score of Rogue Trader and Explorator fleets range ahead of the main Imperial forces, identifying targets and providing active reconnaissance in this dangerous region of space. Swelling the force's already vast ranks are tens of thousands of “pauper warriors” of the Frateris Militia whipped up into a frenzy of holy zeal by the Ecclesiarchy and innumerable petty hangers-on, opportunists and logistical transports, with supply trains leading back whole sectors away from the front. Using the well-established Frontier World of Sinophia as its forward staging post and marker, the Crusade’s main thrust is launched like an armoured fist into the heart of the Calyx Expanse across the Periphery in a two-pronged assault directed towards two prominent star systems where Rogue Traders had long-established pro-Imperial human contact: Malfi and Solomon. *'The Reaping of the Emperor’s Wrath (341-545.M39)' - Having strongly established and fortified two salients of conquered Imperial territory into the Calyx Expanse, with their domains now anchored on the worlds of Solomon and Malfi, as well as defeated three minor xenos empires and innumerable other non-compliant forces in the prior twenty years of fighting, the Angevin Crusade pauses for fortification and entrenchment of its gains before the next stage of conquests begins. The Crusade is then granted a fresh influx of troops by the High Lords of Terra in recognition of its success (and the wealth already pouring into Imperial coffers from their conquests), in order to press on. Seizing the moment, the Crusade forces carry out the greatest single sweep of conquests in the conflict as the two-pronged assault from the salient's arms sweep together conquering as many worlds in the pace of four years as had been taken in the proceeding two decades. These conquests form the territory later known as the Golgenna Reach sub-sector in a campaign that is called by Imperial chroniclers the “Reaping of the Emperor’s Wrath.” Of the many famous victories of this campaign, one of the most lauded belongs to the young General Drusus, who took the War World of Iocanthos in a single week, overthrowing a great and baleful tyranny there, while perhaps the most infamous is the'' Exterminatus'' of the world of Amun’an Morrus, whose once-human population of intelligent machines is judged too tainted by tech-heresy to continue to exist. Such horrors are attested to on this world that after its destruction its former location is stricken from all Imperial records, only to live on as a dark Calixian legend. *'The Golgenna Consolidation (353-558.M39)' - With the first and second great phases of its vast operation complete, (and partly owing to battle fatigue after 30 standard years of Crusade), Lord Militant Angevin’s forces consolidated their hold of what was more than 200 captured worlds, and shepherded the arrival of the first wave of Imperial colonisation to the areas they controlled. During this period of relative peace, several notable regiments of the Imperial Guard who had earned great glory in the campaign (such as the Brontine Centurions) were given rights of settlement to their own worlds, while several attached forces (like the elements provided by the various Astartes Chapters) rotated out of the Crusade's service. *'The Angevin Crusade Second Front is Opened (359.M39)' - The Angevin Crusade’s third great push begins with a freshly raised army group gathered from the core worlds of the Segmentum Obscurus, under the command of the Imperial Navy's High Admiral Vaakkon who opens a second front. The new army group to enter the Crusade assaulted the Calyx Expanse from the Segmentum's coreward regions, with the goal of linking up with Angevin’s own forces who advanced from Golgenna to meet them. This phase of the campaign proves disastrous, as worsening conditions in the Warp and a series of calamities and reversals beset the Imperial forces, and when the fleets finally meet in 363.M39 at the world of Orendal the Imperial losses of the last four years nearly equal that of the first two decades of the Crusade. Angevin commands the world of Orendal be transformed into a shrine to honour the fallen dead and then he orders a retreat. Some say that after this time Angevin is a man broken in will and purpose. The Crusade's forces withdraw to the interior of the Golgenna Reach, and Angevin devolves command of his armies to his senior generals and admirals with mixed success, as with no clear line of authority factionalism and bitter rivalries start to appear in the ranks of the Crusade. *'The Bleak Years (363-369.M39)' - With the Angevin Crusade’s forward impetus stalled, its domains begin to come under repeated and sustained attack from without, weathering the storms of an Ork WAAAGH!, and the privations of xenos corsairs and raiders whose assaults claim the lives of millions. Signs and omens are everywhere; a burning black fire is seen in the skies of the world of Lossal Prime days before all contact with the thriving Imperial colony world is lost, the wreckage of an entire overdue re-enforcement battle group out of Akurion is discovered by piquet ships operating on the fringes of the Ha’az’Roth region and plagues decimate the worlds of the Malfian Holdfast. Rebellions and cult activity rise to threaten what were thought to be stable worlds and assassins claim the life of Arch-Confessor Melcher El, the Crusade’s spiritual leader and Ecclesiarchy adviser. Worsening political rivalries between the Crusade's generals and Imperial Commanders break out into petty conflicts. Betrayals and a wave of outright distrust between the Crusade's leaders allow matters to deteriorate further. For the first time the Crusade’s gains begin to be lost, and the Imperial forces are stretched increasingly thin in their defence of the new realm. Morale problems and discord grow in the ranks. Only the fleets of the Rogue Traders Sibylline Haarlock and Ludd Sabrehagen provide the rapid transport and redeployment needed to support the brilliant and daring counterattacks of General Drusus’ army group against the Warp-worshiping xenos race known as the Yu’vath and their debased human allies which prevent the entire Malfian region from collapsing and leaving the Crusade’s conquests wide open for assault. Drusus is widely acclaimed as a saviour but many powerful figures in the Crusade view him as a dangerous warmonger, rival and would-be usurper. *'The Transfiguration of Drusus (367.M39)' - According to some sources, betrayed by agents of his rivals among Lord Militant Angevin’s generals, Drusus is attacked by a deadly assassin whilst rallying his depleted forces on the world of Maccabeus Quintus and is seemingly slain, before rising again -- an event many see as a true miracle and a clear mark of the Emperor’s favour. The Drusine sect of the Imperial Cult begins to flourish in his shadow, already revering him as a living saint, while shadowy agencies, some say belonging to the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition, also bring new aid to his forces in the persecution of the Yu’vath and their human allies (which include traitors within the Imperial’s own ranks). Almost by sheer force of personality and by independently rallying much of the Crusade’s forces to his own banner with tacit backing from the wider Imperial powers (including the involvement of a sizable force from the Iron Hands Astartes Chapter), Drusus orders the launch of the Angevin Crusade’s third and final phase of conquests. This campaign succeeded in destroying the powers that controlled much of what would later be known as the Drusus Marches sub-sector in General Drusus' honour, laying waste to as many worlds as he dominated. *'The Great Founding (370-610.M39)' - Mass colonial expeditions from the overpopulated worlds of the distant Segmentum Solar, and from nearer afield in the troubled Mandragora and Gehenna Sectors arrive within the fledgling Calixis Sector, creating a great influx of human population to the region. *'The Death of Angevin (372.M39)' - Lord Militant Golgenna Angevin dies at his palace on the world of Quaddis. Though the official cause of death is listed as natural causes, rumours lay his decline in health on advanced old age and a surfeit of fine living. Darker stories persist of the Officio Assassinorum’s hand in matters as punishment for his later failings in the prosecution of the Angevin Crusade. Drusus is named Lord Militant by wide acclaim in Angevin's stead (with the political support of both the Departmento Munitorum and the Inquisition) and as soon as a state period of mourning for the late Angevin is over, Drusus immediately sets to re-forging the region's military forces for a final counterattack into the regions of the Adrantis Nebula and the remaining strongholds of the Yu’vath Hell Worlds. *'The Grant of The Lathes (380.M39)' - In recognition of their invaluable assistance and heavy losses in the purging of the taint of the Adrantians, as well as their service to the Angevin Crusade in decades past, Drusus grants the Lathe System to be the sole domain of the Adeptus Mechanicus in perpetuity, and ratifies their claims to several other worlds and rights of free and unchecked passage through the stars the Crusade has conquered. By this act, the Lords of Mars were bound in strength both to the fledgling sector and to Drusus' own banner. *'The Angevin Crusade officially Ends; Birth of the Calixis Sector (384.M39)' - With the final defeat of the xenos known as the Yu’vath and the Bale Childer, and the Exterminatus ''of their homeworlds, the final serious organised resistance to Imperial rule in the Calyx Expanse ends and Drusus declares the Angevin Crusade to be complete. Drusus is installed with full rights and title by the Equerry Primaris of the High Lords of Terra as the first Lord Sector Calixis to much acclaim. Amongst his first acts are the confirming of the world of Scintilla as his sector capital, the ratification of the great trade charters for the new sector's mercantile shipmasters and rising commercial powers that had maintained the Crusade. This binds the sector’s life blood of trade and creates what would become the great Chartist families and first great Calixian noble houses. His other achievements include the creation of the sector's great legal code, the Corpus Presidium Calixis and the instillation of a Calixian Holy Synod of the Adeptus Ministorum at Tarsus on Scintilla. The full effective pacification of the sector will continue to consume much blood and treasure of the Imperial war machine for a further three Terran centuries to come. *'The Death of Drusus (417.M39)' - The first and greatest Lord Sector Calixis dies and is succeeded by Marshal Corin Shultus, his former aide-de-camp and distant kinsmen to the late Golgenna Angevin. The final resting pace of Drusus’ mortal remains is kept a secret, although rumours circulate that he was taken back to Maccabeus Quintus to be interred at the site of his first “death”. Mass lamentation and political unrest accompany the news of his passing and the entire sector undergoes a seven-year cycle of mourning. *'The Beatification of Saint Drusus (502.M39)' - After nearly a century of deliberation the General Synod of Terra confers sainthood on Drusus, whose cult and dogma had already flourished within the Calixis Sector and become a dominating factor in the local sect of the Imperial Cult. *'The War of Hubris (550-760.M39)' - The independent world of Sinophia fights a covert trade war with the burgeoning commercial powers of the newborn Calixis Sector and is laid low. As a result, in the years that follow, much of its population is repatriated to the sector itself, its hive cities emptying and commerce fleeing. Sinophia now retains but a shadow of its former prominence and grandeur, nominally passing under the writ of the Lord Sector Calixis, and condemned to a long, slow economic starvation. *'The Donionian Crusade (989.M39)' *'The Threefold Curse (123.M40)' - Two heavily defended Battlefleet Calixis watch-stations and a sizable capital ship taskforce, lead by the Grand Cruiser ''Fire of Heaven, are destroyed by unknown assailants in the outer reaches of the Hazeroth Abyss, forcing an Imperial retrenchment, effectively shrinking the border of the sector and ending further military expansion in the region. The only clue to the cause is found carved on a bulkhead in the hulk of the watch-station Sentry-17, which reads, “The worms that walk have come for us all”. *'The Macharian Crusade (387-401.M40)' - The Lord Solar Macharius launches a massive Imperial Crusade into the unexplored regions of the galaxy that marks the largest expansion of Imperial territory since the Great Crusade 9 millennia before. *'The White Sorrows (552-570.M40)'- Dark Eldar corsairs of the Kabal of the White Sorrow plague the area of space known as the Periphery with a devastating series of raids. The corsairs are shattered and their threat ended at last when confronted and brought to battle by a force consisting of Battlefleet Calixis, Explorator and Rogue Trader forces (aided it is rumoured by unknown xenos forces) under the overall command of the Rogue Trader Kobras Aquairre. The battle turns when Aquairre’s flagship, The Son of Seth, successfully rams and boards the corsair flagship Altar of Torment, Kobras himself slaying the enemy’s Butcher Archon in single combat. *'Tanis Incident (709.M40)' - The thriving Hive World of Tanis and its surrounding star system, which had been an outer bulwark of the Calixis Sector’s power in the Hazeroth sub-sector, is visited by an unexplained stellar phenomena in the shape of a baleful black “Tyrant Star” that presages destruction, madness and death. Within a period of weeks, the Tanis System is ravaged, resulting in over two billion dead or missing. Survivors are only found on the Agri-moon of St. Astrid’s Fall, which itself is badly ravaged. The “Tanis Incident” is covered up with full Inquisitorial authority and declared a forbidden subject on pain of death. Civil data is adjusted accordingly so that Tanis never existed in the public records of the sector. This event, taken with a long and erratic slew of other dark mysteries and a rising weight of deadly prophesy, leads to the formation of the current incarnation of the Inquisition's Tyrantine Cabal to investigate the matter and take whatever action is necessary to combat what is now classified as the phenomena of the Hereticus Tenebrae. *'The 26th Space Marine Founding (738.M40)' *'The War of Brass (738-741.M40)'- The Hive Worlds of the Gelmiro Cluster fall into sedition against the Imperium, following the charismatic leadership of a figure calling himself the “Emperor of Brass”, debasing themselves into the worship of the Ruinous Powers. Heavily militarised, the Renegades quickly sponsor and arm rebel groups on nearby worlds and when counter-attacked, reveal the hand of dark forces from the Eye of Terror in their ranks. The so-called “War of Brass” that followed was comparably brief but bloody, involving forces drawn from across the sector, and the involvement of the Adeptus Astartes and the Titans of Legio Venator, it rendered the once thriving worlds of Gelmiro blasted, rubble strewn rocks. Classified as War Worlds and the haunt of murderous scav-mutants, Renegades and wreakers ever since, the Gelmiro System is still a shunned no-man’s land to this day. *'The Second Vortigern Crusade (740-745.M40)' *'Mara Colonised (098.M41)' - The ancient, frozen world of Mara in the Hazeroth Abyss is colonised as Imperial miners explore the world's icy depths for rare and unique trace elements of great strategic and economic value. *'The Birth of Ateanism (103.M41)' - The Arch-Heretic Julius Ateanos “accidentally” creates the Eris Transform, a heresy that will claim thousands of souls and lives in the years that follow. *'The Dark Heresy (126.M41)'- The Propheticum Hereticus Tenebrae, a compilation of many sources, case studies and prognostications is compiled into a single archive of dark lore by the Inquisition's Tyrantine Cabal and housed in the depths of the Bastion Serpentis, (although rumours abound that this is merely a version of some much earlier work of unknown origin). This work's implications trouble the sleep of many great minds. *'The Gothic War (143-160.M41)'- The 12th Black Crusade, better known as the Gothic War, consumes the Gothic Sector. *'Mara Isolated (191.M41)' - All contact with the Imperial colony on Mara is lost amid Warp disturbances troubling the area. Later contact finds no trace of the former inhabitants of the Mining World. *'The Meritech Wars (211-226.M41)'- The clans of the Merates Cluster secede from the Imperium, rallying many Renegade factions to their cause, raiding deep into the sector and causing widespread disruption and anarchy. The wars, at their height, pose the greatest threat to the sector’s stability in generations and even threatens to provoke internecine conflict with the bordering Ixaniad Sector. Thanks to the rise in power of Myram Harvala as Sector Governor, the Meritech clans are crushed and the worlds of the cluster are scoured clean of life. In the aftermath, the Heretek conspiracy of the Logicians is proved to have been behind the outbreak of the war. *'The Seventeen Holy Martyrs (385.M41)'- A small force of Adeptus Sororitas Battle-Sisters die to a woman defending the agri-colony of Gallowglass in the Malfi System from a Chaos Cult of decay, slaying an incarnate daemon of great power in the process. A permanent shrine is raised to their honour in remembrance of this great deed. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (389.M41)' - The Asteroth Mining Colony in the Drusus Marches falls to heretical rebellion and waves of mass suicides following a visitation by the Tyrant Star. The colony is effectively destroyed, survivors flee to the nearby Locura System where they sow discord and unrest before a joint Inquisitorial and Adeptus Arbites purge of the refugees. *'The First Siege of Vaxanide (410-412.M41)' - The Vaxanide System is besieged by an Ork raider fleet, and the Ork forces also make planetfall to assault Vaxanide's hive cities but the Greenskins are swiftly repulsed. The Orks are eventually driven off by the Battlefleet Calixis, one sizable splinter force landing on the world of Ganf Magna. *'The Fall of the Tellurian Combine (428-430.M41)' - The dominating commercial power of the Tellurian Combine is uncovered as a front for the malefic Chaos Cult called the Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness. Such is the group's widespread power and infiltration, even of the Lucid Court, that rather than risk civil war and an open purge, the Inquisition's local Ordos Calixis declares a shadow war against the Brotherhood, which lasts for three standard years and involves what is believed to be the largest employment of both the Officio Assassinorum and the Grey Knights in the sector’s history before its conclusion. An unforeseen side affect of the widespread secret purges and fearful suspicion they create is a dramatic and long-term weakening of the sector’s central government which has detrimental effects for centuries to come. *'The Reign of Terror on Malfi (428-479.M41)'- The ascension of the House of Koba on Malfi results in the most tyrannical and brutal regime in the history of the Calixis Sector, and raises the spectre of succession and sector civil war, threatening the wresting, by covert and bloody means, of the seat of sector government from the then weak Lucid Court on Scintilla. The House of Koba falls at last by its own hand from betrayal within, leaving a power vacuum that leads to a twenty year period of strife, misrule and petty house wars on Malfi, ended only by a greater threat that rises from the tumult. *'The First War for Armageddon (474.M41)' - The First War for Armageddon unfolds on that crucial Hive World in the Segmentum Solar. *'The Bloody Solstice on Malfi (499.M41)' - The rise of the appallingly powerful Khornate Chaos Cult called the Pilgrims of Hayte forces an end to Malfi’s internal political divisions at the cost of the near fall of that mighty world to annihilation. The Pilgrims of Hayte, while defeated, are not destroyed and live on to become a thorn in the side of the Calixis Sector's Imperial authorities until the present day and the source of a great many woeful atrocities. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (503.M41)' - Snowden’s World suffers a visitation by the Tyrant Star leading to twenty days of riots and a mass famine that decimates the population. *'The Second Siege of Vaxanide (507.M41)' - A second Ork invasion force centred around the Space Hulk designated Pinnacle of Savagery attacks the Vaxanide System. Although this force is considerably larger than the first, it is swiftly met by Battlefleet Calixis and allied forces whose mass bombardment cause the Hulk to break up and disintegrate before it can approach the Hive World, although fierce fighting continues as some Greenskin forces make it through to the planet. *'The Devayne Incorporation (560.M41)' - The writ of holy orders is removed from the Devayne Fraternity by the Synod Calixis of the Ecclesiarchy, which cites the group’s worldly aspect and growing moral turpitude, forcing its slow rebirth into the entity known as the Devayne Incorporation, one of the most powerful and rigorously organised commercial powers in the sector. *'The Recovery of the Lucid Court (609.M41)' - Lord Sector Calixis Larhanus Sult, called by many “The Great Conciliator”, is inaugurated and restores much power and prestige to the Lucid Court on Scintilla. He successfully pulls back executive authority to the office of the Lord Sector that had been slowly devolving to the Great Houses over the years, and massively expands the directly controlled military forces of his office and institutes aggressive reforms to the governance of Hive Sibellus. *'The Fall Narrow Incursion (623.M41)'- The Fall Narrow mining outpost on 88 Tanstar is revealed to been secretly dominated by the Cryptos xenoform. *'The Corinth Crusade (689.M41)' *'Haarlock Vanishes (703.M41)'- Erasmus Haarlock, Rogue Trader, thought to be the last of his famed line, vanishes after completing the extermination of his bloody kin and leaving himself the sole-survivor of his clan. *'The Sutters Rock Outbreak (724.M41)' - The mining asteroid colony of Sutters Rock becomes the first confirmed location where what will come to be called the Fydae Strain Virus is encountered. The plague runs rampant and the dead walk, leading to the loss of all 120,000 colonists in a matter of hours. The virus is a Warp-contagion linked to the foul Nurgleite daemon-cult known as the Vile Savants. *'The Ascension of Marius Hax (731.M41)' - The iron-handed Marius Hax becomes Lord Sector Calixis, after effectively ruling as the power behind the throne for the prior decades for his ailing and aged kinsman, Larhanus Sult. Subtle, clever and above all ruthless, and able to build on the achievements of his predecessor, Hax is arguably the strongest ruler the sector has seen for several centuries. *'The Manchenko Purge (740.M41)' - A sizable portion of the Commercia Great House of the Manchenko Dynasty is found to be corrupt and sanctioned by Inquisitorial purge, leaving it a battered shadow of its former power, further assailed and tormented by its rival houses. The Manchenko endure however and spend the next decades slowly rebuilding their power. *'The Damocles Gulf Crusade (742.M41)' - The Damocles Gulf Crusade, also called the Damocles Crusade, was the first military conflict fought between the Imperium of Man and the rapidly expanding Tau Empire in the Lithesh Sector of the Ultima Segmentum in the galaxy's Eastern Fringes during the late 41st Millennium. The conflict essentially ended in a stalemate, as the Imperium was forced to conclude its military offensive early to deal with the encroaching Tyranid threat while the Tau sought to begin diplomatic negotiations with the Imperium to show humanity the benefits to be had by accepting the Greater Good. Members of the Tau Water Caste had established trade agreements with Imperial worlds on the frontier of the Tau Empire, near the Damocles Gulf region of the Ultima Segmentum in the galactic east, and exchanges of goods and technology were common. Alarmed by the threat of alien contamination, the Administratum readied a suitable response and almost a century later, the Damocles Crusade smashed into Tau space, destroying several outlying settlements and pushing deep into the Tau Empire. When the Imperial fleet reached the Tau Sept world of Dal'yth Prime, however, the Crusade ground to a bloody stalemate as the formidable numbers and high technology of the Tau and their Kroot allies thwarted every attempt to capture the world or its star system. Many months of terrible fighting ensued with nothing gained on either side. By late 742.M41 the Crusade's commanders eventually agreed to requests from the Tau Water Caste for peace talks. The negotiations were successful and the Imperial fleet withdrew from Tau space unmolested, primarily due to the impending approach of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth. Or, depending on the source, the Damocles Gulf Crusade was ended in 988.M41 due to the emergent threat of Hive Fleet Kraken. *'A Pattern Revealed (742.M41)'- The Tyrantine Cabal conclusively identifies the “Calixian Pattern Killings” going back at least eleven hundred Terran years. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (742.M41)' - The Tyrant Star is sighted by Explorator vessels in the area of the Death World of Vigil. *'The Malygrisian Tech-Heresy (742-770.M41)' - The militant Explorator Archmagos, Umbra Malygris, goes Renegade after clashing with the High Fabricator of the Lathes, taking with him hundreds of adepts and followers and threatening a full dogmatic schism within the Machine Cult’s ranks within the sector. Hunted on all sides, Malygris becomes increasingly insane but refuses to flee the sector, hiding instead in its shadows and cultivating a conspiracy of sympathisers and traitors to aid him. The renegade unleashes blasphemous horrors and forbidden weapons seemingly at random in order to further his research or avenge himself on his enemies. His forces also plunder and attack Mechanicus facilities, exploratory bases and even rival tech-heretic forces in order to obtain their secrets. Eventually destroyed at the hands of the Mechanicus Dragon Secutarii. However, Malygrisan lore still exists to plague the Omnissiah’s cult to the present. *'Ice Station Mara (743.M41)' - An Imperial mining penitentiary outpost is re-established on the deserted Ice World of Mara in the Hazeroth Abyss. *'The First Tyrannic War Begins (745.M41)' - The Tyranids' Hive Fleet Behemoth assaults the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy and is defeated during the Battle of Macragge only by the heroic sacrifices made by the Ultramarines. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (748.M41)' - Plagues and an epidemic of madness grips the feral World of Endrite. *'The Sabbat Worlds Crusade Begins (756.M41) '- The Sabbat Worlds Crusade was an Imperial Crusade fought over the course of more than 23 standard years between 755.M41 and 778.M41 to retake the Sabbat Worlds Sector located at the rimward edge of the Segmentum Pacificus from the heretical Forces of Chaos. This Crusade was one of the largest and most significant Imperial military operations undertaken in recent history and ultimately ended in the reconquest of the sector by the armed forces of the Imperium of Man. *'Mara Abandoned (768.M41)' - The Imperial mining colony on Mara is abandoned amid great loss of life and the entire region of space around it is quarantined by Inquisitorial edict. *'The Treachery of Nephthys (777.M41)' - Inquisitor Erya Nephthys, once the most promising of her generation, goes Renegade and massacres a number of her peers in the very heart of the Tricorn Palace on Scintilla. The vilest of Traitors, she attacks numerous other Imperial holdings and carves a bloody path cross the sector, prompting a blood hunt by the entire Ordos Calixis of the Inquisition. She dies a third and final time at the hands of Witch Hunter Rykehuss and her ashes are interred in a sealed vault to insure her disposal is a permanent one. *'The Margin Crusade is Launched (784.M41)'- Under the holy writ of the Synod Obscurus of the Ecclesiarchy and taking place far to the Calixis Sector’s Spinward border, an Imperial Crusade is launched into the Margin region beyond the light of the Astronomican to the galactic north. The Calixis Sector is called on to provide troops and materiel to the ongoing Imperial effort and grudgingly complies. Thirty standard years later the Crusade is still grinding on with a great loss of blood and treasure. *'The Astral Knives Cult declared Heretical (792.M41)' - Long tolerated, the centuries old void born death cult of the Astral Knife is found to have become tainted by association with dark forces and declared heretical by the Holy Ordos. *'The Doom of the ''Ardent Seeker (799.M41)' - The Ecclesiarchy Mission Ship, ''Ardent Seeker, is ravaged by a false prophet of the Pilgrims of Hayte on the way to the Shrine World of Maccabeus Quintus. Seven thousand worthy souls die in ways more hellish than the sane can imagine. *'Tyrant Star Appears (807.M41)' - Zillman’s Domain suffers a visitation from the Tyrant Star. *'The Tranch Insurrection (807.M41)' - A mutant uprising in the soot warrens of the minor industrialised Hive World of Tranch rapidly develops into a planet-wide insurrection which topples the ruling class, the brutal Oligarchs of Tranch. The mutants have formed together into a unified faction calling itself the Pale Throng, led by a cabal of terrifyingly powerful witches and mutant-psykers known as the Shroud Council. As rumours of the successful rebellion spread, so do brushfire revolts and uprisings on other worlds in the sector, and the flames of malcontent are fanned. Lord Sector Hax realises the wider threat to Imperial order and declares a mass counter-invasion of the war-torn world to bring the rebellion to heel, calling on the Inquisition to dispose of the Shroud Council, which they do, whilst the Ordo Hereticus launches Operation Bellerophon to decapitate the mutant forces. At huge cost in lives and at the price of laying waste to much of Tranch, the Pale Throng is crushed, but its many factions manage to scatter off-world, while sympathisers still raise revolt against the Imperium in the Pale Throng's name elsewhere. Although the war is officially over, the pacification of Tranch goes on, providing a bloody baptism of fire for many of the sector’s soldiers. *'The “Dance of the Dead” on Kalf (808.M41)' - Mysterious cult activity on the world of Kalf forces a notorious clash between rival Inquisitorial factions, leading to bloodshed and acrimony within the ranks of the Ordo Calixis in its wake. *'The ''Vervilix Disaster (810.M41)' - After suffering serious malfunction in transit, the Imperial Guard's mass-troop conveyer ''Vervilix, far off course, makes a forced landing on the forbidden Ice World of Mara. Heavy casualties ensue and the remaining survivors are taken into Inquisitorial custody. *'The Reef Stars Crusade Begins (811.M41) ' *'The Red Vaults of Luggnam (811.M41)'- A small Adeptus Arbites taskforce, investigating evidence of political corruption, murder and tithe-theft on the mining world of Luggnam, instead encounters the horrors perpetrated by the wanted Arch-Heretic Myrchella Sinderfell. In the aftermath, the Inquisition steps in and instigates a two-year-long planet-wide witch-hunt to weed out recidivist elements. *'The Disappearance of Inquisitor Layran (812.M41)'- The Inquisitor Layran and his retinue of Acolytes vanish en masse while investigating rumour of a xenos conspiracy, peripherally connected to the so-called “Beast House” organisation on Fenksworld. Their loss prompts the Ordo Xenos to place the entire, widespread trans-sector group under scrutiny, leading to an ongoing covert investigation of the Beast House and its mysterious master, Solkarn Senk. *'The Time of Heroes (815.M41)' - This year marked the start of a particularly momentous era in the Calixis Sector's history which would decide the ultimate fate of the sector at the hands of small bands of heroes in service to the Ordo Calixis of the Inquisition. The Tyrant Star The Calixis Sector is beset by many threats, but few of them are as obvious as rampaging aliens or widespread rebellion. Perhaps the most troubling is the prophecy of the Tyrant Star, the horrific harbinger of ruin and desolation, the spectral sun which consumes light, hope and sanity. This prophecy is known as the Hereticus Tenebrae (“the black doctrine” or “the shadow heresy” in High Gothic) by the Inquisitors of the Calixis Sector. Reports of the conflict, destruction and psychic cataclysm that accompany apparitions of the black sun are often suppressed, in case disorder and fear overtake entire worlds. The Tyrant Star, also known as Komus, is an uncategorised stellar anomaly that appears as a black dwarf star whose arrival in the sky of a world is seen as an imminent herald of catastrophe, while the existence of the Tyrant Star is itself part of a wider prophecy called the Hereticus Tenebrae that is of great interest to the Imperial Inquisition. Unraveling this prophecy and the role of the Tyrant Star may be crucial to preventing a cataclysm that will consume not only the worlds of the Calixis Sector but perhaps the entire Imperium of Man. The baleful Tyrant Star casts an ill light upon the Calixis Sector and nowhere seems immune from its influence. Cults and seditionist groups fester in its underhives and moral corruption gnaws away at the Calixian nobility, which holds much of the power on the sector’s scattered worlds. Conflicts brew between the Imperial Adepta and the great noble families who trace their lineage to the times before Lord Militant Angevin’s conquests. Mysteries abound, for the Calixis Sector was quite evidently occupied by more than one long-vanished civilisation in the past. The previous inhabitants of this province of the galaxy have left their indelible traces behind them. Certainly, many Inquisitors of the Calixian Conclave fervently hope that the spectral sun is a legacy of aliens long since gone to dust, for the alternatives have implications that are unspeakable. Currency The Imperial currency of the Calixis Sector is known as the Throne Gelt or simply the Throne. There are also precious shell tokens or coins of rare metals that are accepted as legal tender on all of the civilised Imperial worlds of the sector. Thrones can also be dispersed in electronic form as payment. Calixian Sub-Sectors Adrantis *Baraspine - Hive World *Marioch - Frontier World *Kormisoshi Dockyards - Space Station - Located to the coreward of Tranch *Coseflame - Feudal World - Chasm city-states, famous for the high quality of its ore exports *Grangold - Dead World - Suffers from continual acid storms *Hippocrasian - Agglomeration Space Station - Orbiting Morwen VI *Lehyde Ten - Frontier World - All Imperial attempts at colonisation to date have failed *Mortressa - Death World - Home of renowned "Scythewind" Imperial Guard Regiments *Morwen VI - Dead World - Used as a training ground by certain regiments of the Brontian Longknives of the Imperial Guard *Omnicron 71-DX - Forge World - Near the Adrantis Nebula *Perinetus - Forge World - Floating zero-gravity forges exist in orbit of Perinetus for spacecraft repairs *Piety of Seth - Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy *Reth - Pleasure World - Part of the Tephaine System *Siculi - Agri-world - Part of the Tephaine System, many of the world's lakes produce a crop of Protoalgia that is a popular basic foodstuff on Imperial Hive Worlds across the galaxy *Skorgulian - Forge World *Soryth - Mining World - Frozen gas mining of methane, hydrogen, helium, argon *Tephaine - Hive World - Part of the Tephaine System, capital world of the system *Tephaine Minor - Agri-world - Part of the Tephaine System *Tranch - Hive World *Volonx - Feral World Drusus Marches *47 Kapella - War World - Near Blackshine Nebula in the Drusus Marches, currently undergoing Imperial pacification and integration *88 Tanstar - Frontier World - Imperial Navy supply depot *Archaos - Hive World - Planet of philosophers *Askelphion Secundus - Pleasure World *Cryptus - Cemetery World - "Trip to Cryptus" is a euphemism for death often used in the Calixis Sector *Diogenes IV Research Station - Space Station - Anchored in the centre of the infamous Pulsars of the Drusus Marches *Drusus Shrine World - A Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy, also called Sentinel in some Imperial records *Endrite - Feral World - The population of Endrite reveres the ruined hulk of an Imperial battleship as a religious artefact *Haddrack - Death World - An Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator base of the Sollex Admech sect *Port Wander - Space Station - Lies beyond the Drusus Marches proper, last stop before the Halo Stars and the largely unexplored Koronus Expanse, a popular destination for Rogue Traders *Fervious - Feudal World - Formerly known as Vasenrule *Lacusta - Feral World - Home of the Windriders Imperial Guard Regiment *Lo - Hive World - Home of the Loi Metalworks Armoury *Maccabeus Quintus - Shrine World - Home of the Black Order of the Ecclesiarchy *Monrass - Feral World - Lush and verdant backwater world *Opus Macharius - Forge World - Named after the Imperial hero Lord Solar Macharius *Pellucida IX - Mining World - Pellucida is part of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Demesne in the sector *Piety - Hive World - A world of scum and villainy *Sacris - Forbidden World/Adeptus Astartes Chapter World - Imperial beacon satellites orbiting this planet broadcast a message that a virulent plague is raging on this otherwise normal Feral World, which is the homeworld of the Storm Wardens Space Marine Chapter; the plague warning is false and simply serves as a deception to keep travelers away since the world was forbidden intercourse with the rest of the Imperium by the Inquisition following the Nemesis Incident of 945.M36 *Spectoris - Agri-world - Spectoris is a water world devoted to intensive aquaculture *Thical - Hive World - Planet of ancient laws and restrictive social customs *Threnos Zone - Forbidden System - Star system of 13 planets avoided by ancient custom of the Calixis Sector *Tygress I - Frontier World *Tygress II - Frontier World *Tygress III - Feral World *Tygress IV - Dead World *Tygress V - Feral World *Veneris - Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy - Several mountains on this world resemble certain saints of the Imperial Cult *Vigil - Dead World - Extensive alien ruins, the xenos population of Vigil was destroyed some 5000 years ago *Zel Primus - Unclassified World *Zel Secundus - Death World *Zel Tertius - Frontier World - Newly-settled planet, a model Imperial colony Josian Reach *Acreage - Feudal World - Civil war in the Grand Realm of Ascandia, a feudal kingdom of Acreage *Abandoned Hope - Forbidden World - Access forbidden by Inquisitorial order *Canopus - Hive World *Fenksworld - Hive World - Battlefleet Calixis supply depot *Hredrin - Hive World - Psykers present in large numbers on this planet (Gaolist Astropaths) *Kao-li - Forbidden World/Xenos World *Kudrun - Frontier World *Munsk - Feral World *Orendal's Tomb - Shrine World *Palinurus Rhys - Frontier World *Prester Myra - Cemetery World *Reshia - Shrine World *Sigurd IV - Hive World *Snowden's World - Frontier World - Home of the Slaughter-Families *Tsade - Dead World *Tsade II - Agri-world *Woe - Death World *Zillman's Domain - Feudal World - Reported visit by the Tyrant Star in 807.M41 *Zumthor- Frontier World Malfian *Alactra - Hive World *Aryus One - Feudal World - Close to the Halo Stars, often serves as a jumping-off point for Rogue Traders seeking to explore them and the Koronus Expanse *Cindar - Mining World *Dusk - Feral World *Faldon Kise - Frontier World *Farcast - War World *Festus - Feudal World *Fydae Minos - Agri-world - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *Gallowglass - Agri-world - Gallowglass is that rare Agri-world that is a temperate, habitable moon of a gas giant rather than a planet in its own right *Junos - Mining World - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *JXM A18Z - Forge World - A Civilised World placed under the Adeptus Mechanicus' control *Port Goston - Space Station - Main Headquarters for the Imperial Navy's Battlefleet Calixis *Kenov III - Death World - Home of the Ripper Whips *Kessae - Frontier World - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *Kinog - Pleasure World *Kuluth - War World *Landunder - Hive World - Inverted hive cities dangle from the planet's crust *Lind - Hive World - The Lindwyrm Armoury produces superior grenades for the Imperium *Loss - Feral World *Malfi - Hive World - The rulers of Malfi believe it should be the Calixis Sector capital world and protest the supremacy of Scintilla in the sector's Imperial politics *MMX 215 - Forbidden World *Mundus - White Dwarf star - Orbited by Port Goston (see above) *Nahme - Mining World *Orbel Quill - Agri-world - No one on the world of Orbel Quill lives past the age of 40 standard years *Penolpass - Feudal World *Protasia - War World - This star system has declared independence from the Calixis Sector and the Imperium, Imperial Guard units are currently in-system to put down the rebellion *Seedworld AFG:218 - Forbidden/Xenos World - Possible Eldar holding, cordoned off by elements of Battlefleet Calixis until the xenos' presence can be removed *Synford II - Forge World *Vaxanide - Frontier World - Developing into a hive world as the rapidly growing population has begun to concentrate into proto-arcologies *Xeiros Prime - Forbidden World - Former Imperial Agri-world, under virus quarantine *Zweihan's World - Hive World - Famous as the homeworld of Saint Castor the Obviate Golgenna Reach *Pry - A gas giant that is orbited by space station 41 Pry *Bront - Hive World - Home of Brontian Longknives Imperial Guard Regiment *Port Gavinus - Space Station - Popular commercial shipping station in the Calixis Sector *Scintilla - Hive World - Calixis Sector Capital *The Lathes (Hadd, Hesh, and Het) - Three Forge Worlds that serve as the Adeptus Mechanicus' centres of production in the sector *Iocanthos - Agri-world - War-torn planet that is the source of Ghostfire Pollen *Cyrus Vulpa - Agri-world - Savannah-covered, herds of grox roam freely and are raised and slaughtered so their meat can be exported *Granithor - Cemetery World *Luggnum - Mining World - Luggnum is famous for its ore exports *Lycosidae - Dead World - Legio Venator Fortress *Merov - Hive World - Home of the Merovech Combine *The Misericord - Spacecraft - Chartist Vessel *ND0/K4 - Mining World - Strategic gas mining operations *Quaddis - Pleasure World - Famous for its wines and private pleasure palaces for the wealthy of the sector *Sephiris Secundus - Mining World - Site of the Gorgonid Mine, the most important source of ore in the sector *Settlement 228 - Frontier World *Sophano Prime - Mining World *Strank - Feral World - Swamp world, home of the infamous Stenchbeast of Strank *Valon Urr - Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy *Ysai Ydumee - Frontier World The Periphery *Avitohol - Forbidden World/Xenos World - Ongoing war between the Orks who control this planet and the Imperium's forces who are trying to drive them from it *Cyclopea - Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World/Civilised World *Drystan Construction Yards - Space Station - located near the Scarus Sector, centre of trade for commercial traffic heading from the Calixis Sector into the Scarus Sector *Ganf Magna - Frontier World - Feral Orks roam at large on this planet, presenting a major threat to the Imperial colonists, whose primary export is Polygum *Kalf - Frontier World - Home of the vicious organism known as the Sand Devil by the local Imperial colonists *Kulth - War World - Kulth suffered from an Ork invasion and the conflict is now currently in its 83rd year *Sabriel - Space Station - Abandoned and forgotten Adeptus Mechanicus research outpost *Sinophia - Frontier World *Sisk - Feudal World *Sleef - Dead World - Uninhabited, unusual Warp vibrations detected Hazeroth *Belahaam - Forbidden World/Xenos World *Bloodfall System - Death World *Cloister - Frontier World - Once a bastion planet of the Black Templars Space Marines where that Chapter maintained a fortification and recruitment center; now abandoned by the Black Templars *Clove - Hive World - Main base of the Clovis Ministorum of the Ecclesiarchy, home to the Imperial Guard's 23rd Drusus Dragoons Regiment *Cyprian's Gate - Pleasure World/Cemetery World *Dalthus - Mining World - Dalthan Miners are noted across the sector for the gaudy trinkets and charms they often wear, own and sell *Dwimlicht - Feral World *Elros - Feudal World - An all-female Death Cult dedicated to the Emperor of Mankind dominates this planet's politics and society and is a fertile ground for recruitment by the Inquisition when its members are seeking new Acolytes *Gunpoint - Hive World - Now a byword for failure across the entire sector *Guytoga - Hive World *Hesiod's Wake - Agri-world *Heterodyne - Feudal World - Domain of the Adeptus Mechanicus, site of a feudal-tech experiment *Hilarion - Agri-world *Ichovor - Feudal World - World of swamps and decaying forests *Idumea - Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World *Kommitzar - Penal World - Notorious Imperial prison planet *Malice - War World - Frontline of the "Wrack War" *Mara - Forbidden World - Ice world and former Imperial penal colony; Access forbidden by order of Segmentum Command *Percipre - Agri-world - World covered in extensive greenhouse complexes *Phagir - Dead World - Once a fertile Agri-world, Phagir was ravaged by a genetic virus that destroyed all flora and fauna on its surface *Phyrr - Death World - Home to the beautiful but deadly Phyrr Cat *Pilgrim's Pause - Cemetery World *Purgatory of Soubirous - Mining World *St. Astrid's Fall - Frontier World - Habitable moon orbiting gas giant known as Sekmet *Samson IV - Hive World *Scarric XXII - Unclassified World - Actually a dump planet for the system's waste; used as a hideout by smugglers and human pirates *Sheol XVII - Asteroid - Imperial penal colony and Adeptus Mechanicus biological research outpost *Regulus - Agri-world - Controlled by the Celestine Alliance *Soprony - Forbidden/Xenos World *Stygian Prime - Agri-world - Cold world with subterranean fungi farms *Synford - Forge World - Baneblades are produced by the Adeptus Mechanicus forges on Synford for the Imperial Guard *Threnos - Dead World - Sometimes confused with the Threnos Zone in the Drusus Marches sub-sector *Valos Krin - Feral World - World of ash storms and volcanic fire Markayn Marches *Balecaster - Feudal World *Belacane - Forge World - Famed for the production of Stasis Field technology *Calistra - Frontier world *Cantus - Hive world *Dreah - Agri-world *Fedrid - Feral World - Fedrid is a forest world that is inhabited by a wide variety of unusually deadly animal and plant species *Gelmiro Primus - War World - Spinward of Markayn Marches *Gelmiro Secundus - War World - Spinward of Markayn Marches *Gelmiro Tertius - War World - Spinward of Markayn Marches *Grove's Fall - Hive World - This world's most important product are Sentinel walkers for the Imperial Guard *Heed - Dead World - Heed was a battle site of the Imperial Angevin Crusade that brought the Calixis Sector into the Imperium of Man in the 40th Millennium and it is characterised by sometimes raging firestorms *Karrik - Death World - Orbited by the Pearl Moon *Klybo - Dead World - Rumour has it that Klybo's ruins hide a priceless Standard Template Construct (STC) data cache *Mosul - Frontier World *Prol IX - Hive World - Home of the Decalogues of Prol *Ryboth - Forge World *Siren's Den - Pleasure World *Solomon - Hive World - Departmento Munitorum fiefdom; location of largest chemical refineries in the sector *Sozomen's Last Stand - Agri-world *Turanshush - Forge World Uncategorized Locations *Hereticus Tenebrae - Special Astronomical Body - Composition unknown; moves about the Calixis Sector at will, also known as the Tyrant Star, is believed to be the prophetic herald of some unknown doom for the Calixis Sector and possibly for the Imperium of Man itself *Stilicho - Space Station - Mostly deserted former Imperial space station, now a center for pirate activity in the Calixis Sector Sources *''Dark Heresy Core Rulebook'' (RPG) *''Guide to the Calixis Sector'' (RPG Web Supplement) *''Dark Heresy Apocrypha - Dark Heresy Timeline'' by Alan Bligh (RPG Web Supplement) Gallery Calixis-map.jpg|The Calixis Sector Calixis Warp Route Chart.jpg|Warp Routes Through the Calixis Sector Category:C Category:Calixis Sector Category:Imperium Category:Inquisitors Category:Imperial Ordo Category:Galaxy Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Ordo Malleus Category:Ordo Hereticus